<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How To Tie A Nephilim Love Knot by Nadja_Lee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305168">How To Tie A Nephilim Love Knot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee'>Nadja_Lee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Nephilim Love Knot [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Starting Over</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:54:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec never gives up on Magnus, not even in the afterlife. He makes him fall in love with him all over again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Nephilim Love Knot [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>332</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How To Tie A Nephilim Love Knot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/gifts">brightasstars</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Brightasstars who wanted a happy sequel. You ask and I provide. Here you go, darling :)<br/>Thanks so much to my beta readers: Cindy and Monochromatize.<br/>Thanks so much to Regina for the great story gift.<br/>Story warnings: None really. I mean technically Magnus and Alec are dead and in Hell/the afterlife but clearly not really dead so...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Things hadn’t turned out how Alec had thought. After the heartbreak Alec had done what he always did; battled on. Magnus had loved him once; he could love him again. They had eternity to make it work.</p><p>“You can open your eyes now,” Alec said as he led Magnus into the garden of his Edom mansion.</p><p>Magnus did so and saw a table with candles, a white table cloth, silver plates, champagne, food … there were sparks of fire in the air that made everything romantic despite being inside a magical dome that held the fiery reality of Edom at bay.</p><p>“These are all my favorite things. How did you know?” Magnus said in awe, smiling at Alec.</p><p>Alec gave him a fond but sad look as he reminded him, “I was married to you for a lifetime.”</p><p>“Alexander, I never imagined dying would be as wonderful as you have made it,” Magnus admitted, smiling softly.</p><p>Alec smiled back and stroked Magnus’ cheek, smiling even more when Magnus leaned into the touch.</p><p>“What did you imagine would happen?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Magnus admitted. “I was just tired of always losing people. I had fought all the battles. Everyone I loved had died or moved on. It was time.”</p><p>“Do you….do you remember anything at all?” Alec asked hopefully.</p><p>“No,” Magnus admitted, knowing he meant about them. He saw Alec’s devastated look and added, “But I don’t need to remember our life together a thousand years ago. I see you here and now.”</p><p>“Do you like what you see?” Alec asked, smiling fondly as he remembered Magnus having said those words to him, now a private joke.</p><p>“I do, darling,” Magnus assured him.</p><p>“The poison. You forgot who had written the note,” Alec concluded, sounding matter of fact.</p><p>He had remembered Magnus, for life had stood still for him. Magnus had forgotten, for his life had continued. Such was the fate of mortals and immortals.</p><p>“Yes, but I somehow knew the bottle was important, so I kept it for a thousand years. I knew when it was time, I would go to someone who cared,” Magnus said warmly.</p><p>“How did you know that?”</p><p>“Because the note held such affection.”</p><p>“I know you don’t love me, not like I love you,” Alec began, fighting not to sound upset.</p><p>“Not now. Not yet,” Magnus said kindly. “But I am starting to care for you and in time….”</p><p>“It won’t be as it was,” Alec ended.</p><p>“I know.” Magnus put his hands on Alec’s hips as he added, “It will be better.”</p><p>Alec closed his eyes as Magnus kissed him. Their first kiss in a thousand years. So familiar and yet so new. Magnus was right. It didn’t need to be the way it had been. It could be different. They were different now too.</p><p>They still had eternity together, they could make a new life, a new love knot. He still had Magnus and that was worth everything for Nephilim love once, fiercely.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So did someone else like the happy sequel or did I just ruin the angst for you all? ;)</p><p>Comments and a kudos (or just a kudos) would be much loved if you liked it. Thank you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>